supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samadi Alizo
Biography Samadi Alizo (March 14th 1995-December 19th 2017) was the perpetrator of the US/UM Release Party Massacre He was on assault charges prior to the massacre for beating a white classmate in college who was in the US Army. At the trial for eight murders, he was convicted of sexual misconduct, torture, owning a weapon without a licence, attempted murder and first-degree murder. The most brutal apart of the massacre is when he tortured Ryu Tomodi, a party host, who he tortured for over 20-25 minutes before killing more of the victims. He was reported to have fired sixteen bullets into Ryu, this gave him the nickname by survivors ”the gunman who emptied his rifle into a Ghetsis cosplayer” He had no remorse for his actions and said he would have done the same even if Ryu was 2-years old, he also said he would have killed both of the 12-year old Julie Evans and 11-year Carol Koll even if they were 4-years old. Appearance He wore a blue shirt, black jeans, had tan skin, black hair with a beard. During the massacre, he wore headphones, carried several guns and bullets. Personality He cares deeply for child war victims, but he showed no remorse for the deaths of any of the people he killed in the massacre, as well as torturing Ryu. When on trial, he had very little to no remorse for the massacre, saying the victims "cared more about a Zionist game than the genocide of the Syrian people". He said he would of killed Julie and Carol even if they were 4 years old, if the two girls were mentioned to him, he would get defensive and ask “What about the children in Syria, Afghanistan and Iraq?!” He was known to have a deep and strong hatred for Pokémon and its fans, calling them “Pokéfags” and wanted to wipe them, even claiming it was made by Jews to encourage Muslim children to betray Islam. Obituary An obituary was written by Samadi’s 12-year old sister, Komal. It shows her true anger towards her dead brother and the pain he caused her psychologically. 1995-2017 Samadi, born March 14th 1995 and died on December 19th 2017 Are you happy for what you have done in Allah’s name? Are you proud of yourself? I cry every night because of your horrible actions. You emptied a rifle into an innocent man, said you would have done the same if he was only 2. There will be no prayer for you for what you have done, our parents are divorcing because of you! I spent breaktimes in my school crying, I wasn’t even happy for Eid, not even my new pet cat could cheer me up, I named the cat “Ryu”, Ryu was a fighter, he survived everything. I cried when Sandy Hook happened, I sobbed when the Manchester bombing happened, I outright wept when I found you murdered eight people. Two of them little girls my age..... Samadi will not be missed by our papa, mama, me, uncle Yousef and aunt Marci. الباقي في الجحيم (Rest in hell) Trivia * Judging by comments on Zionism, he is probably an Anti-Semite. * He died only six days before Christmas. Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Criminals Category:People died in December Category:Anti-Semites Category:Xenophobes